Who said Pickup Lines don't work?
by Chibi Black Ookami
Summary: Normaly when a guy uses pick-up lines, the girl ends up running away. But not for a certain Black Cat.They actually worked for Natsume Hyuuga and he ended up having the girl of his dreams 'You know if being childish was a crime, you'd be guilty charged.' Oh yeah...Did I mention that these were Natsume's own Pick-up line?


**Who said Pick-up lines don't work? **

* * *

**Summary: Normally, when a guy uses pick-up lines, the girl ends up running away. But not for a special fire caster. They actually worked for Natsume Hyuuga and he ended up having the girl of his dreams.**

**P.s: My third one-shot I guess I don't have the curse of writing long fictions anymore Hahah xD Anyway Review and Add to your favorite and REview again and Check my Other stories :D Yoroshiku  
**

**I CHANGED SOME PARTS OF THE STORY. IT'S PRETTY MUCH THE SAME BUT ENHANCED A LITTLE BIT! **

**WARNING: YOU MIGHT FIND SOME MISTAKES! ENGLISH IS MY 3RD LANGUAGE! **

* * *

Mikan entered her room through the window. She landed gracefully and nodded, satisfied with another successful mission. After the Gakuen's headmasters discovered that she had the Stealing Alice, they put her under a special training and promoted her to Special Star rank. During that period, Mikan was able to enhance her strength and intelligence but she still remained the cheerful girl, known to everyone.

Well, with the addition to a newly developed dark side named Black Mikan. No one can mess with her.

Anyway, the seventeen year old lass sighed and took her shower then hopped on her bed. She turned on her laptop and checked her mails. Mikan received a mail from her mother, Yuka, who was happily married to Shiki. The brunette smiled as she saw them hugging each other and smiling at the camera. Suddenly, a small window popped on the bottom of the page.

**_Natsume Hyuuga _**

**_Are you for real women? I see you everyday in classes, under the sakura tree and in my nightmares. :p _**

"What the heck he's up to now?" she frowned and replied.

_**Mikan Sakura: What the hell are up to? What's up?**_

_**Natsume: Sky, clouds, sun, moon, stars, your brain...You choose. **_

_**Mikan: No, I meant what's up your butt? Suddenly sending me that stuff.**_

_**Natsume: Nothing, just thought that you might miss me.  
**_

_**Mikan: yeah, right! *sarcasm* Can't you just leave me alone for now? We may continue with out fights tomorrow.  
**_

_**Natsume: You mean our love quarrel. :smirks:  
**_

_**Mikan: Keep dreaming Baka Neko. :glares:  
**_

_**Natsume: :smirks: I will.**_

_**Mikan: Huh? What do you mean?**_

_**Natsume: Aren't you tired?**_

_**Mikan: Hmm...now that you mention it, I guess I am. I had a very long mission. **_

_**Natsume: No, I meant tired from chasing me in my dreams like a fan girl.**_

_**Mikan: Ok, that's bull Natsume. You know it.  
**_

_**Natsume : Come on, I know that you know that I know that you Love me Polka.**_

_**Mikan: More like Hate.**_

_**Natsume: There's a thin line between hate and love.**_

_**Mikan: Gee~ Thank you for your teachings, Master.  
**_

_**Natsume: I know I'm smart. You don't have to tell me Polka.**_

_**Mikan: This conversation is heavy on my heart, I'm out of here.**_

_**Natsume: Leaving already? Don't forget to dream about me.  
**_

_**Mikan: Exactly what I was planning.  
**_

_**Natsume: Really?**_

_**Mikan: Yeah, after all, killing and strangling you is the best dream I might have! Thanks Natsume-chan.  
**_

_**Natsume: Whatever...but aren't you forgetting about something?**_

_**Mikan: What?**_

_**Natsume: Me.  
**_

_**Mikan: Sayonara.**_

_Mikan Sakura has logged off _

"That idiot, I'll make sure he pays later." Mikan yawned and went to bed.

In the room next to Mikan's lay a raven haired guy on his bed. He closed his laptop and smirked as his crimson eyes twinkled in mischief.

"I hope you're ready Mikan Sakura. I'll make you pay for making me think about you all this years, this week I'll make sure to stay in your mind all the time."

* * *

As Mikan walked to her class, and greeted some of her friends, she thought that nothing could ruin her day. That is, until she tripped on her own feet. Luckily, she managed to do a flip and saved herself from a painful fall. She heard someone clap from behind her and turned to glare at the culprit. It was her partner, Natsume. He smirked at her and Mikan wanted nothing more than wiping it from his idiotic face.

"W-ow! Did the sun come out or did you just flash your underwear at me, Lemons?" Mikan's cheeks turned pink as she understood his meaning. The pervert saw her undies, AGAIN!

"F*** off Hyuuga!" She glared at him and turned around.

"Now, now, that's not a way to greet your master." He caught up with her and blocked her way.

"Just because you treated me as a pet in Elementary, doesn't mean you own me Baka Neko." she scoffed, "Hell! You used to call me Polka all the time and you still do!" Natsume shrugged and towered over her.

"You know? If being childish and wearing printed garments was a crime, you'd be guilty charged." she blushed and glared at him. Mikan directed a punch at him but he blocked it. She cursed under her breath and walked past him.

"That is none of your concern. Stop being such a pervert. " he tsk-ed and shook his head.

"It does concern me. You always flash your undies at me, so I was wondering if you have something more sexier and less childish? Your horrible taste in undergarments haunts me in my dreams." he replied innocently, but that smirk ruined his innocent aura.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You Hentai!" she shouted at him.

"Hello! Dr. Cupid called. He said I need my ears to get checked, because you're so loud Lemon." he shook his head.

Unable to contain her anger, Mikan let out a breath then kicked Natsume's shin. She escaped him and left him in pain.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume had ability class with Personna and the rest of the D.A members. Their teacher finished giving them some advices and  
dismissed the class.

Mikan was happy that class was over, so she decided to shop. Next stop was Central Town.

_'Ah, what a good weather! The perfect time to go out but...' _she frowned and gave a half glare at the figure behind her, _'...WHY IS HE FOLLOWING ME?'_

He walked with his hands in his pockets and kept a short distance between them. Mikan just shrugged it off and went shopping for clothes, books and other things...with Natsume trailing behind her. She was about to buy a box of howalons but then her phone vibrated in her pocket. She fished it out and read the text message.

_Natsume Hyuuga _

_Polka! If I follow you home, will you keep me? _

"What's wrong with that vampire-wanna-be?" she looked around her and there he was leaning on a tree with his left leg arched and pressed against its trunk. His eyes met Mikan's and he winked at her.

Mikan felt herself go red and stomped over to him, forgetting about her precious Howalons.

"What do you want from me?" he smirked.

"Your attention." he replied casually. She felt her heart beat fast but she ignored it because Natsume had drove her sanity to the edge again.

"You have your own room and if you keep on stalking me, you'll end up in deep trouble."

"It's not stalking, it's is a free country, Polka." he replied nonchalantly.

"Whatever, I'm going back." she groaned and walked away from him.

Mikan had no trouble in carrying her bags, but she was still pissed off about the handsome black cat that was pursuing her.

"What? I live next to you Polka" he defended himself as she casted him a death glance.

"Hn...I hate You" and she slammed her door shut.

"Hmm...Love you too Polka" he smiled and went inside his room.

* * *

_**The next day**_

Once the classes were over Mikan decided to stroll around the school grounds. Her friends were busy, so she went alone. And for some strange reasons, Natsume kept crossing her way wherever she was. She would either see him walking her way or just sitting under the trees or leaning on the walls that she passed by.

Mikan was walking in the corridors when her cell phone rang. "Yello?"

"_Mikan, come to my room now. I want you to help me with an experiment." _

"Sure Hotaru I'll come right away" Mikan smiled.

_"Cool, I'll be waiting. Jaa nee." _

"Jaa." they hung up and the brunette sped up in her pace. She was happy to spend time with her best friend that she didn't notice who was in front of her and bumped into someone.

"Itta, Gomen I wasn't looking..." she opened her eyes and was greeted by a pair of crimson orbs. Mikan could see a mischievous gleam in them.

"Fallen for me, snow flake?" he asked. Mikan grunted and tried to push herself up but he wouldn't allow her.

"No, I fell on you."

"Hmm...was it love at first sigh or should I bump into you again?" he smirked. She finally was able to stand up.

She sighed and glared at him "Please, I've had enough of you, you crazy stalker. YOU ARE EVERYWHERE."

"That's probably because you miss me and you want to be with me." he smirked, "It's the law of attraction, Polka."

"I don't have time for you. Hotaru needs me" she took the right position to jump from a nearby window but was stopped by his remark.

"You know if ugliness was time, you'd be an eternity." her brown eyes flashed in anger and she left without a word.

But then a huge wave of water came towards the raven lad. His crimson eyes were wide open from shock, he tried the window but apparently Mikan had already closed it using one of her alices. That left him with no option but to run. "Crap!"

_'Damn! it's Black Polka. That skitzofrenik idiot!'_

* * *

"Hmm... I wonder why Natsume and Mikan aren't here today?" Ruka asked Hotaru who sat next to him.

"I don't know about Hyuuga but Mikan got another mission. She told me so when she helped me."

"Don't tell me you did one of your experiences on her?" the blue eyed lad sweat dropped.

"Baka... I asked her to use her alices on one of my new inventions." she rolled her eyes " Plus, she became so strong that I can't harm her any more. Don't worry Bunny Boy..."she patted his shoulder, "... you're the only I use as an experiment subject." she smiled innocently ...or tried to.

"Aah.." he nodded like a robot. _'Why did I fall for her?'_

"I know where Natsume is." Koko said with his never fading smile on his face.

"Spill it." Hotaru commanded.

He gulped, still smiling, "I was going to Mikan's room this morning. I needed her help with something then I heard someone sneeze from the door next to hers...it turned out to be Natsume. I read his thoughts through the door and heard him say: " _Stupid Polka for nearly drawning me in that wave. Skitzofrenik Idiot, thanks to her I have a cold now and my back hurts after I got slammed to the wall"... _and followed by more sneezing. I didn't dare to knock on his door because he sounded so angry and I'm still young to die."

"What could he have done to anger Mikan?" Ruka shook his head.

"Well, it's not the first time that they fight, right?" Sumire asked as she butted in the conversation, "I mean... it's so Mikan and Natsume-kun. I'll be shocked if they don't fight at least twice a day." they nodded agreeing with the cat-dog alice.

"But he must have pushed her to the limits if she used her new alice on him." Yuu came and joined them

"Yep, when it comes to Natsume...Mikan can loose it easily." Koko laughed and the others joined him.

"Hey, let's go and visit Natsume-san. We don't have classes today." Yuu suggested and the rest agreed.

The gang exited the classroom and made their way to the special stars floor- occupied by Mikan and Natsume only. Hotaru and Ruka walked behind them.

"You know something, don't you?" Ruka looked at Hotaru who smirked. She slowed down her pace so that the others were ahead of them.

"I can guess why she got pissed off again." she narrated everything Mikan told her yesterday in the lab, from the idiotic conversation until when she made him drawn in water.

"Is he using..."

"Pick-up lines on her? Yes."

"But they are kind of twisted, don't you think?" he mused.

"Yeah, it's Hyuuga after all. 'Baka 1' can't lower his pride even for one minute and confess his feelings for the oblivious 'Baka 2'. " she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But, will it work? Mikan can misunderstand him."

"Of course! Who wouldn't misunderstand him?" she paused and thought for a while and her frown turned into a mischievous smile.

"But then again it's Hyuuga's unique way to express his feelings. Hopefully, she isn't that dumb to not to notice." he sighed

"Yeah hopefully. What's your plan?" he smirked too.

"Make her feel guilty and get her to take care of him, tonight."

* * *

It was 10 p.m when Mikan came back from her mission, she had to deliver some important datas to a business man outside Japan and of course she had a little bit trouble with assassins that were after the data.

"Ah that's it! I'll never accept missions that are to be done outside the country, it's so troublesome!" she yawned and changed into a baggy shirt and boys shorts.

She heard her cell phone vibrate on the counter and picked it up.

_ **Hotaru Imai **_

**_Baka 2 when you're back go visit Baka 1 Hyuuga. He caught a cold because of you_**

**_P.s: if you don't figure out what he's up to then you're a True air head ...and don't try to call/text me back because I won't answer and I'll charge you big time for it._**

Mikan felt guilty. She opened her door and knocked on the one next to her room.

"Natsume?" she knocked again but no one answered,"Natsume, are you there?"

She went back inside her room and used the balcony. She jumped and landed in his.

The brunette moved the crimson curtains and entered his bedroom. "Idiot, if you keep the door open, you won't get healed fast." she pouted but stopped moving when she saw him coming out from the bathroom in nothing but a towel, hair dripping with water.

She blushed, screamed, covered her eyes and threw the closest thing she could reach at his face.

"WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED?"

He caught the manga and glared at her back, "This is my room. I was showering. I have every right to be naked!"

"Put on some clothes! I need to talk to you." she refused to look at him. Mikan heard him sigh then she heard his footsteps, she was relieved when he disappeared in his dressing room.

She sat on the couch but his figure wouldn't leave her mind. It kept playing in her mind over and over.

_'I knew he was good-looking but HE...SHIT...NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO LOOK THAT HOT... THAT SHOULD BE CONSIDERED A CRIME...HIS HIPS AND ABS AND THAT ...CRAP! I sound like a perv! ' _she shook her head in order to clear the images.

"So, what are you here for, Hentai little girl?" he hurriedly put on a pair of sweat pants and walked silently behind her. Mikan didn't feel his presence because she was deep in thoughts. She jumped from her place when she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"The pervert here is you." she stood up and faced him.

"Anyway, I heard you got a cold...because of me so... I'm sorry." she bit on her lower lip.

Natsume just looked at her and fought the urge to kiss her.

"It's cool, don't worry about it." he looked away to distract himself from her lips.

"No, it's not." she made him sit on the couch and dried his hair with the towel around his neck. "You should wear a shirt or it will get worse."

"Are you my mother now?" his frown was hidden by his bangs, "I am much better. No need to fret about it."

"No, had I been your mother, you wouldn't be this perverted towards me." she went to the drawer next to his bed and took couple of pills and a bottle of water "Drink this."

"No, I won't." he glared at the tiny white pills in her palm, "I am glad you are not my mom, that would have made things awkward and complicated and just wrong."

"Drink it or I'll shove in your throat." he smirked

"If a kiss is included, then I don't mind." her face was red. Mikan tackled him so that she was on top of Natsume.

She forced the pills in his mouth, followed by the water, and he had to swallow them. (A/N: Very dangerous thing to do so good kids shouldn't do things like that. Natsume is a pro and is used to Mikan's crazy attempts to -not literally though- kill him)

"Yuk, so Bitter." she smirked in satisfaction.

"That's medecines for you."

"Oh! I knew you had the hots for me Polka and I was wondering, why the room was warm? It was just You." he mentally laughed at her awe struck face _'Took you long enough to realise our position Polka'_

"Kyaa~~" she pried herself off of him, "You...Y-Youu!"

"Yeah, me?" he smirked again.

"I hate You, Baka Pervy Neko." she felt embarrassed and was about to leave to her room but Natsume grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the couch again.

"Oi...Natsu...ouf" he took a pillow and threw it on her back then sat on top of her with his legs crossed, "Let me go you're crushing me."

"No, I've had enough of your idiocy. Time to settle things."

"Stupid, get off!" she was struggling hard.

"Stop praising me, Polka." she stopped moving.

"Praising? I've just called you stupid and you call that praising?" she tsk-ed.

"Ok, that's my thing so stop it and you refered to me as Smart Talented Unique Person In Demand, now that's praising." he replied smartly.

"You're impossible."

"Yup, just like my eyes."

"Vampire-wanna-be." she mumbled under her breath and he crushed her harder- purposely of course "Ittaaa!"

"AH what was that?" she fanned her arms and legs but still she couldn't free herself.

"Stop... it!" and he let her breath a little bit.

"Why are you doing this to me? what do you want from me?" she asked desperately.

"I want your attention...I want YOU." he answered casually but his face had a tint of red that Mikan missed to see because she was under him.

"Yeah right..." she tried to look at him, " Natsume, you have hundred..no Thousand of attractive girls kissing the dirt you walk on. Just choose one of them and stop bullying me;"

"I said I want you. They are not you, ok?" she huffed.

"Natsume, we're rivals. And you want to torture me, so I'm not going to give in." she explained, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, " Now, please let me go. I'm tired and I came to just check on you."

"You're not going anywhere, Tangerine. Not before you listen to what I have to say."

"Fine, hit me."

He got off of her and she finally was able to breathe normally. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat straight.

"Talk."

"I love you, stupid little girl." he said softly as he cupped her cheeks. Mikan's eyes were wide open.

"You have fever?" she asked and rested her forehead on his- in a clumsy way, "No, you don't." she smiled cheerfully and pushed him away.

"Now, that you seem well Neko-chan, I'll take my leave! Sore jaa!"

"Stop playing the idiot, Mikan." he held her hand tightly.

"Stop making me confused, Natsume." she retorted.

"I'm serious here, you moron. I love you."

"You can have any girl you want Natsume. There are a lot of pretty girls out there who'll suit you better, plus..." she stared at his crimson eyes, "we're rivals from the begining. It's impossible" she freed her hand from his and was about to run.

Suddenly, she collapsed but he managed to catch her before she hurt herself.

"Polka, have you overused your alices again?" he whispered huskily in her ear and held her protectively in his arms.

"That's none of your business." she replied and fought the blush that made its way to her cheeks.

"Stop being so stubborn, Mikan." he blew in her ear and she shrieked, "What? Did I hit a sensitive part?" he chuckled in a sadistic way, "I just want you, Mikan. You're the only one who can keep up with me."

"All this time you were saying and doing things that made my heart beat fast. It meant that I have lost to you, Natsume. I don't want that."

"Trust me, you have won. From the beginning! You won, because I let my guard down around you and fell first." he held her tighter, " If I do things that make your heart bear fast then you do nothing and my heart beats faster. Mikan, you have no idea how much control you have over me." he bit on her ear and she squeaked like a mouse.

"Perverted cat!" she pushed him away and held on her abused ear while blushing. And for the first time in his life Natsume laughed.

"You...you laughed." she smiled cheerfully, "You should do that a lot... You look like an idiot." he frowned and smacked her head.

"I'll pretend that I've heard nothing." Natsume snacked his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on hers.

"W...What are you doing? it's embarrassing. Let go, Natsume." she tried to push him away but he just pouted innocently.

"I lost my teddy bear when I was little and I miss him. Will you replace him, Polka?" his eyes twinkled in devilment. Seeing Natsume act like this, made me Mikan laugh.

"I guess that would be ok. Don't pass the flu to me, thou." she pinched his cheeks, "Never knew you had a cute side, Baka Neko."

"No, I'm hot! I can guarantee that you'll be calling-in sick by tomorrow."

"And what makes you say that?" he smirked.

"This..." he crashed his lips with hers. And with that the new born couple spend the night in his room and as Mikan promised she was Natsume's teddy bear. They slept in each others arms with the raven haired lad squeezing her in his embrace.

"I swear if you think of perverted ideas, I'll kill you;" she threatened.

"Fine, but I can't promise I'll hold back for the rest of our days as Girlfriend-Boyfriend." he snuggled closer to her. Her body was warm.

"I hate you, Baka Neko." he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too, Teddy."

It was a peaceful night...

"OI! STOP TOUCHING WEIRD PLACES!" Mikan shouted.

"It's dark and I want to make sure you're still here. I am Achluophobic _(Fear of dark places)._" he defended but he was smirking _'Good things it's dark' _

"No, you're not. I can tell that you are smirking!"

"So what? shut up and sleep or I'll make you stay awake the whole night and I don't think you're ready for _that._" she shut up and clicked her tongue.

"Good teddy!" he smiled and cuddled her closer.

* * *

**So about the S.T.U.P.I.D meaning idea that wasn't mine but the rest is mine! I was searching on the net and I found 10 pick-up lines I laughed my ass out and had the idea of making Natsume use them on Mikan but in a...Natsume-ish way so hope you enjoyed it ^^ and Add this story or me to ur favs Lolz, review and check my otther stories :D Yoroshikuuuu**


End file.
